fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaching Towards the Sun
---- It was late august, sun blistering in the sky as the light breeze sent shivers down Nolan's spine. There wasn't much that Nolan actually enjoyed- his magic and gardening were one of those few things. Earlier that week he had received permission to create a garden behind the guild. Formerly, he had been forced to travel for some of the more obscure herbs that he couldn't grow with his magic, but now, he was able to bring some of them back and cultivate them at his own leisure. It had taken a while to hoe the beds, to prepare the soil and Nolan had several vegetables, fruits, and herbs that he was been looking forward to growing. First, he had planted tomatoes, zucchini, peppers and cabbage in one row. Then various berries in the second row and in the final two he had placed common cooking herbs and some of his more obscure ingredients. Koma Inu would now have access to fresh fruits and vegetables for a low price, there would no longer need to be mass supply runs to the market for food for their ever growing guild. The work had been so tiring that Nolan himself was daydreaming in the shade, taking a pleasant nap before he returned to work. Within the guild building, things were as busy and bustling as ever, people mingling within the expansive foyer and wandering through the top and lower floors in search of adventure, through conversation, the novels packed in the library, or the training room beneath them. Kazuki was manning the bar, preparing drinks of any variety and quick meals for those who needed a boost before tackling the jobs he would later need to approve. He was a trusted member of the guild no doubt, growing close not only to the guild master through their chance encounter some time ago but to his many guildmates because of how much time he spends with them out of pure obligation, not to mention how the social butterfly loved to be around them regardless. Despite how many people he had gotten to talk to today, he still noticed the distinct lack of a certain brunet lounging on his favorite loveseat. He supposed he could be out collecting herbs, though he also remembered him sorting a rather large amount of herbs and plants, so it wouldn't make sense for him to be leaving so soon. Plus, he hadn't seen him leaving the building, and with their living quarters so close and Kazuki waking up earlier than the sun to prepare the bar, it was unlikely he missed his exit. With his curiosity on Nolan's whereabouts piqued, Kazuki excused himself from his bar duties, knowing that they could ask one of the many S-Class members for permission to leave on a mission or Samarra herself and that nobody was in desperate need of a drink or meal that couldn't prepare it themselves. He quickly dipped into the male dormitories, changing into casual clothes and leaving out the back entrance of the building, deciding that the relaxing atmosphere of the back meadow would be a common place for the antisocial Nolan to escape to. He spotted the freshly made garden well before he noticed anything else, causing him to begin searching for the person who had planted the garden. He found who he had been looking for in Nolan, who was peacefully napping some distance away. Kazuki smiled, feeling his heart fill with joy, and he quickly went back inside to fetch a glass of water for his hard-working guildmate. After returning to the garden with the water, he kneeled down near the brunet, setting the glass down and lightly tapping Nolan to wake him up. "I figured you could use some refreshment after working on this garden," he says after Nolan has stirred, pausing a moment or two to pick up the cup of water and hold it out to him. His soft facial features were lifted in an illuminating smile as they typically were, his honey irises glittering with his admiration for the mage before him. The first thing Nolan saw when he woke were the illuminating eyes of Koma Inu's newest bartender, Kazuki Hinata. His expression turned from sleepy-peaceful to slightly startled at the presence of the man. "Thanks..." Nolan replied softly, taking the drink out of his hand, the glass slippery from the condensation forming on the exterior. He sipped the strong, finishing it in several long swallows. "Aren't you supposed to be at the bar?" Nolan asked, curious at the presence of the other man. Not many people noticed him or even bothered to speak to him. He was small and unintimidating. With no flashy features like his other guildmates, thus, in the sea of people, was typically unnoticed. Kazuki looked slightly concerned at Nolan's expression, wondering briefly if he had something on his face or had said something wrong. With the small utterance of gratitude, Kazuki was put at ease, his beaming smile returning. Kazuki looks away out of courtesy as Nolan downs the drink, glancing back over at the garden again, admiring the handiwork until Nolan's voice pulls his attention back to the young man. "I probably should be, I just... I hadn't seen you all day so I got kind of worried. You don't seem to interact with a lot of people and I know that's probably how you like it, all quiet and peaceful, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I’m a bit of a worry wart." Kazuki laughs slightly, knowing full well he was a total worry wart, especially when it came to his siblings, though there was no sense telling a near stranger that. Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:QOS Roleplay